Little Sweet Devil
by LittleMissy12345
Summary: Our little angelic Italian devil (And crossdresser), Lovino Vargas, learns that he must rid of a Spaniard named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He finds himself incapable of completing his task and is caught and cannot return to his mafia family. After a while, Lovino becomes fond of Antonio but is faced between choosing family or love. *Spain/Romano* (Warning: A lot of smut and yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1: Where to Begin

**Chapter 1: Where to Begin...**

Hi! You seem kind, sadly, I'm not. My name, you ask? My! Aren't you a quick one! I am Lovino Vargas and I'm Italian. Why is that important? I don't know, you tell me.

Remember when I said I wasn't kind? Know that I never tell a lie. But I just did! You see what game I play, now? Good. Why I'm not kind is for family sake.

I'm known as a "Sweet Devil" by my family. Oh, did I mention that my family is the biggest Italian mafia? Oops, my bad~

Now, I am very loyal to my family, do not get me wrong. I feel like I can trust you, I hope I can. You wouldn't want to know what will happen if you tell a single soul.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Want to know why I'm called the "Sweet Devil"? Take a guess, you'll never get it right. What if I told you I'm a cold-blooded killer? Don't believe me? What a shame. And you were doing so well, just sit back quietly as I end your life, 'k? Just kidding~ Ha! You fell for that, you should've seen that look on your face, stupid! I'll let you off easy…for now.

Am I lying about my bloody habits? No, in fact it's my job. How wonderful it is to see the most annoying and disgusting people disappear from this planet! And I get paid very, very well.

My task consists of killing off those annoying, rich, old perverts who are stupid enough to live in the woods. You know the story of "Little Red Riding Hood"? You can imagine me looking like that. Except, I'm the big bad wolf disguised as the little red child. Those perverted bastards are merely the old granny.

How do I know they're perverted? They're pedophiles. I may look freaking thirteen, but I'm actually fucking seventeen. DON'T you forget it! When I knock on their door and "sell" cookies to them, they're always saying, "Little girl, you look tired (or some other shit). Why don't you come inside to rest up?" Of course I go in, the more privacy, the better.

They lead me into the bedroom and start rubbing my panty! I mean, talk about disrespectful! Anyway, when they try to kiss me, I always stab them by their waist before they get TOO close. Like, geez, back the fuck up! And they're lying there, dead, cold, unconscious. Fucking deserve it, perverts!

I know that I will get bloody and all, I might've been seen. I'm not fucking stupid. In my basket of "cookies", I bring a clean set of clothes to change into. Then, I leave.

By the way, did I mention that I'm a boy? Thought, I might as well tell you that. I dress as a girl because they're all fucking pervert old men! And I already look kinda like a girl, so whatever, right?


	2. Chapter 2: For the Family

**Chapter 2: For the Family**

Just another day with my family. My identical twin brother, Feliciano, came up to me with a note in hand. He wasn't a killer like me, he was too happy and wouldn't dare to hurt someone, except for that one Turkish guy… Feliciano gets to spend all day with Grandpa in a suit. He does nothing for our family but he's still Grandpa's favorite. I despise him…

"Fratello!" Feliciano called out. He made his way to the couch as I was watching reruns, again and again. The note he held in his hand was signed "Lovino". Great, another task.

"What is it, Feliciano?" I didn't bother to even turn my head to face him.

"Grandpa told a-me to give it to you." He handed me the note, or rather dropped it on my head. "I think it's another hurting mission." Hurting mission? What a child, he can't say killing or something?

"Let's see who the victim is today." I replied.

"Wow, Fratello, you're so brave! I'll leave you to do your work!" I heard his footsteps quiet as he walked out of the room. I saw him shaking as he left the room.

"What an idiot…" He obviously wanted an excuse to leave the room because he didn't like it when I killed. I opened up the note that was written in Grandpa's beautiful cursives. It read:

"Lovino,

Today, you know you have a very important task. Through our connections, it seems that a spanish man named Antonio Fernández Carriedo seems to know about our little family. I met him once, but I couldn't kill him because I was in Spain, his home country. He may be growing suspicion about us and we can't afford the risk. He's a detective out to execute all the bad in the world, us included. And, he's a very rich man. He can do what ever he pleases because of the power he holds. But we will make sure he steps down from his high horse of his. If you don't want to see either of us dead, kill the man. Pack your basket, my boy. Your time is very limited.

With love,

Grandpa"

Grandpa thinks that I will believe that he loves me. Jerk! I know he doesn't. He cherishes my idiot of a brother Feliciano more! I do all the work and what does he do? Nothing!

Whatever, a job is a job. I have more money than what Feliciano can make sitting around with Grandpa. I packed my basket with a set of clean clothes and my stabbing knife, Coltello. What? I can name my knife if I wanna, got a problem with that?!

Luckily, Grandpa always prints a map into the woods on the back of the letter or else I would be wandering.

Fucking hell. Why do I have to do all the work?


	3. Chapter 3: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Chapter 3: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

I walked up the abandoned road into the woods, following the map in my mind. If I can remember correctly, this fuckin' Spaniard lives at the end of this road. 

Great. I love walking… 

It was a long trip but I finally made it here. According to the position of the Sun in the sky, it's either 4pm or 5pm right now. So I have about 3 hours before night falls.

What stood at the end of the old, weathered road was a large house. Not a mansion, thankfully. It was pretty much a larger cottage. Tomato plants filled up the patches of grass on either sides of the road.

What the hell?! Does this guy have some sort of freaky obsession with freakin' tomatoes?!

He doesn't seem to be outside, which was lucky for me because I don't want a old pedophile peeping on me. The door to the cottage wasn't anything special, just plain wood cut and sandpapered to make a door. It was like my family cottage, except we didn't have a flag of our country on the front. Above the Spanish flag, there was a gold knocker. I guess he doesn't like the loud noises of a doorbell, but the knocker wasn't any quieter. The more I looked at the cottage, the more I wondered why I was here. He's not like the other rich men I've killed, he's more…plain. And the thought of that frightened me a little.

What are you waiting for, Lovino? Knock!

I held the golden, starting to rust, knocker and hit the wooden door with it three times in a row. No response came immediately. So I reached to knock again until I heard a noise on the other side.

"Coming~"

Before I knew it, the door swung open and the sight bewildered me. This man I can say is Antonio, he sure looks like a Spaniard. But what's shocking is that he looks nothing like an old pervert, he looks to be in his mid-twenties. And he wasn't bad looking either. His figure was tall, thin but still muscular and he was perfected tanned. His almost black short hair gleamed in the sunlight peeking from the trees and he looked at me with piercing emerald green eyes. And his outfit wasn't that extravagant, a plain white shirt with a piece of black yarn sewn through multiple times, black slacks and a pair of boots. His overall appearance left me dumbfounded and speechless.

"Is there something you needed?" The Spaniard asked. His voice was much deeper than my own and it was truly captivating to the ears of many. And it was coated in a thick Spanish accent, top of with a layer of smooth.

"Umm, well. I-I…" What the hell was I supposed to say again? I felt some weight on my right hand. Of course the basket was still there. "I was wondering if you're interested in some cookies that I made." Yeah, smooth going Lovi!

"Cookies? As much as I would like to take some, I'm afraid that I cannot because my boss would most definitely yell at me if I eat anything unhealthy. I'm very sorry, Señorita."

"Oh, it's okay…" I don't know why I'm getting sad all of the sudden, isn't this part of the plan?! Actually, faking sad might work if I can think of a sappy story quickly. I still wonder why I actually felt sad at that moment.

"Is everything alright, _Señorita_?"

"I just don't have a home anymore and I wanted to earn money to pay for my mama's hospital fees since she's very ill." I think that might work but barely.

"You don't have a home?! Then, how'd you live in these woods without a home?"

"I lived with my auntie but she hated me. She got very angry at me and kicked me out. I only took the cookies since I felt they'd help me a lot and these were the last batch I made with my mama." I forced a false tear to fall from my cheek since I'm really good at faking it.

"Oh! That's terrible!" The Spaniard looked at me with a sympathetic look in his bright, gleaming eyes. "You know, I may not be able to buy your cookies, but I can definitely take you in." Although this was kinda what I was hoping for, the offer shocked me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you can live here, with me. And when I go off to Spain, I'll bring you with me since I can't just leave you here alone." I have a hard time deciding if he was actually a nice person or some sick pedophile waiting to attack.

"You really mean it?" I was asking him with a look of adore, appreciation and happiness. I flashed him one of my cutest and thankful smiles, which I saw his face grow red from.

Pervert? Maybe.

Pedophile? Well, that's open for discussion.

"Of course I do, _mi Señorita_. By the way, I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And your name?"

"L-Lovino." I felt a little hesitant at first. Should I be saying my name to someone who is my victim?

"No last name?"

"Vargas. Lovino Vargas." Although this might've been a bad idea, I felt perfectly safe with him knowing this much of me. But my response left him in thought and I began to panic a little on the inside. Was I figured out?

"Vargas is a very common Spanish last name. Are you by chance Spanish, like me?"

"I'm actually Italian, which is pretty close to Spanish."

"Correct you are! I didn't expect _mi Señorita_ to be very smart!" Although we just met, I felt a connection to this man. However, this kind of connection is forbidden in my life. I'm part of the Italian mafia, a killer shouldn't ever be connected to his victim. And that there is a problem alone. "Come on in, I was making _paella_ for dinner when you came by!"

"I want to say _grazie_ for letting me live with you, _Signore_ Fernandez Carriedo."

"Oh, you don't need to call me formally, Antonio is just fine, Lovino." I flashed a bright, childish smile at me which made my heart skip a little inside.

" _Grazie_ , A-Antonio." It was really weird to call someone by their first name, especially when you had just met them.

And thus, that is how my life with Antonio began. Too bad it'll be short-lived.


	4. Chapter 4: A Warm Welcoming

**Chapter 4: A Warm Welcoming**

Antonio showed me around the cottage. Apparently, I'll be sleeping in his bed since there are no other rooms for me and he particularly didn't mind either. Thing is, he didn't even bothered to ask me how I felt about it?! But whatever, it's a little step closer to my goal.

He lead me to the bedroom, where I would usually expect him to push me down on the bed like my past experiences but he didn't.

"You can rest in here for a while and come down to the kitchen when you're ready. _Paella_ at 7~" Antonio said to me in a singsong tone. He must be very happy to have some company in this big cottage and I have to admit, so do I. Even though I live with Feliciano and Grandpa, it doesn't feel like it.

I sat on the queen sized bed with light blue linens and a yellow sheet on top. One side of the bed was pushed fully to the wall, maybe to prevent the person sleeping there for falling. On the other side of the bed, the side that was free and where you had to enter from, was a nightstand with only a lamp and a small bottle on top of it. The bottle intrigued me, it was full of a clear, gooey liquid and the case was if you took a diamond and stretched the lower half far down, completely flattened the top and hollowed it out. The bottle looked untouched since there was no trace of the strange liquid ever leaving the bottle or even about to leave. What was inside the bottle?

"Lovino, dinner's ready!~" I was rudely interrupted by Antonio calling for me from the kitchen. I placed the bottle back in its place on the nightstand and went downstairs to the dining table.

The dining table, Antonio had specially covered the bare wood with a bright pale yellow table cloth and already had my seat prepared, which was directly across from his seat.

He turned to the dining table and placed the freshly and recently finished _paella_ on the dining table in the center. He then laid a bright red carnation on my cleaned plate.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." Antonio says with such passion and sincerity in his voice. The sudden compliment brought blood to my cheeks and made my heart race a little. Antonio proceeded to fix the carnation into my hair. He stood back, admiring his work. "Now, you look very cute!"

"Thank you for the flower." I said. It not much of a thanks but I really meant it.

"Let's eat! Do you like seafood?"

"To be honest, not that much. But I won't be picky on the first day, especially to someone who had just taken me in."

"No, no. It's fine, I'll just know what not to make for next time. Take a bite of the rice." I obeyed, scooping up a bit of rice with a little seafood on top. I scraped the seafood off and fed myself the remaining rice. As I closed my mouth and dropped the rice on my tongue, a whole sensation of flavors filled me.

"It's delicious!" I spoke in such awe while looking at my plate. I was busy focusing on the food to look up at Antonio.

"I'm glad you like it! _Gracias, mi Señorita!_ " I took another bite of the delicious flavor-filled rice and smiled at the sensation it brought my tongue. To which, Antonio laughed a little to himself.

"What is it?"

"You are so cute! _Eres muy linda!_ " His comments only made me even more red, I feel like my head's going to explode with all these sweet compliments. I felt myself begin to lose my balance on the chair so Antonio got up from his and came to my side.

"Are you okay, Lovino?" He held onto my shoulder, holding me up steady.

"Yeah, I"m just a little dizzy."

"I'll help you to bed." Antonio kept one hand on my back and placed his remaining hand under my legs so that he is carrying me like a princess.

"Hey! I can walk there myself!" I tried to struggle out of his arms but his grip on me was really strong.

"I can't let _mi Señorita_ get hurt if I'm not watching." A valid claim, after all I was still a little foggy in my head.

Antonio placed me on the bed, sitting up and he sat beside me. He felt my forehead for any fevers and felt his own for a standard for comparison. My basket was right behind me, this was a perfect chance. I slowly crept my hand behind and reached for my knife in my basket. I felt around until something cold came into contact and I pulled it out slowly while keeping it behind me.

"Lovino…" I froze up went Antonio suddenly called my name, has he figured me out? "You look beautiful like the carnation in your hair." He glided his thumb across my flushed red cheeks. He continued his trail down my neck to my shoulder to my waist, tracing every bit of my silhouette and finding every crevice. He gently grabbed my other cheek with his free hand and pulled me closer to his face. I fidgeted with the knife behind me and tightened my grip around it. He stopped a few centimeters before our face touched, I felt his breath on my nose and lips.

"Lovino…" He called my name in a low and smooth tone, drawing me in.

"Yes?" I replied in a small voice.

"Why is there a knife behind you?" I widened my eyes in realization of his words. He had figured me out. I felt my heart beat pacing and froze right there on the spot.

Before I could get my chance, he knocked the blade out of my hand and it fell on the cold wooden floor to the wall opposite of the bed. I leaned out to grab the blade but it was too far for me to grab in an instant and Antonio pulls me back onto the bed, pinning me down harshly. He used his left hand to forcefully pin both of my wrist down on the mattress and his right hand? Who knows what will happen.

"Innocent girl? My ass. I'm not stupid to believe that bullshit, . Or should I say Mister?" His expression darkened quickly and piercing glares poke at me, frightening me. How could he have figured me out so quickly? "Lovino Vargas, what a lovely name. It's such a shame you're part of a mafia family, Italian mafia to be exact." And right at that moment, I grew furious at the mention of my family and his fucking taunting.

"What are you going to do to me?" I demanded, my voice growing much harsher in fear.

"Punishing you, of course. Do you think I will just let you off the hook? Besides," He stopped there to lean in closer to my face. "I've always been interested in you."

"Bastard! You don't know a-Ah!" I cut myself of with the sudden feeling of surprising pleasure. Antonio took his free hand and slowly traced out my silhouette again. When he got to my waist, his hand came closer to the center. He lifts the skirt of my dress over and slides his hand down my panties and rubbed that area for a while. I let out soft moans and bit back a few. Curse these panties, the fabric's too thin! He slid his hand back to the elastic waistband and I took that time to steady my breath again. His hand slid back down but instead sliding inside and he grabbed my half-hard member, sending jolts of pleasure to my spine.

"Ah, ah! Ah!" I cannot form words anymore and he had caught me in his trap. I can't move and all I feel is the precum that is coming out of me. "No, please st-stop! Ah!"

"Listening to you ruins the point of the punishment, Lovino. I'm sure you understand that." He sent me a sly grin as he continued to stroke my member up and down. His hand finally leaves the wet area and he pulls my panties off. I watch him as he fumbles with the zipper of his slacks with one hand. He finally gets it out and I see that it's half-hard as well. Only difference is, it's much bigger than mine and it's definitely more painful. I watched in fear, knowing what's going to happen next.

"Wait! You can't be-" Before I can finish, I pulled my head back as he forcefully stuck a portion of it inside my tight hole. He thrusts at the hole forcefully, trying to shove the whole thing inside me. "I-it can't fit! Please stop, I'm gonna die!" This felt like hell, not any bit of this brought pleasure to me. He didn't prepare me, use any lube, heck he didn't even tease the tight hole.

"You can handle it." Easy for you to say, you're not getting a fucking large member jammed in you! Antonio kept thrusting, bits and bits more were shoved in with each thrust. I moaned louder and louder each time more of it was stuffed in but at the same time, more tears came out through the pain.

"P-please stop! Ah!" But he ignored my pleas and kept pushing. Most of it was in and there was only a few inches left to go.

"You want me to stop? You sound like you're enjoying it very much." He replied in his sly way.

"S-shut up!" I yelled at him. I'm mad now, using a torture that comes with pleasure and replacing it with pain.

This is definitely unlike the Antonio I met only a couple of hours ago. He pushed as hard as he can for the last inches and I shrieked as loud as humanly possible for about three seconds. My back arched painful and my feet left the mattress, my toes curling so tightly. My nails dug into his left hand which was still holding me down and my head pushed against the mattress and I really wish for a pillow under me.

"See, you took it all in." He stared at my open crotch, admiring his work of shoving all of his huge member in me. "But that's only the start."

"Oh fuck…" I forgot that all this work was just to get it in me, he hasn't actually fucked me yet…

"Good luck, Lovino!" He gave me one of his asshole winks and cheesy smiles as he began thrusting again, but much faster.

"Ah! Ah! S-so fast! So d-deep! Aaaah!" I kept screaming, hoping that he'll have some remorse and at least slow down but he didn't. My cries only caused him to go faster, making me scream more. In between screams, I groaned and moaned loudly. "Please st-stop! I-it hurts so much! A-Ant-Aaaah!-Tonio-Aaaaaah!"

"What's wrong, Lovino?" He asked teasingly. He already knows what's wrong, he just wants me to say it. As much as I want to restrain myself, I just can't.

"I-I'm cumming!" I screamed.

"Go ahead, cum." He only went faster, the fastest ever tonight and stroked my hard, wet member faster. Jolts of pleasure and pain shot up my spine and to the rest of my body before reaching my throat, where I shrieked at my limit.

I only kept repeating his name, over and over again. "Ant-Antonio! Antonio-" I kept screaming until my voice grew hoarse and my throat pained to talk. And my entire body seized up as the warm, sticky liquid escaped my body, landing on my stomach and chest which my dress still covered. He finally stopped when I froze up. I tried to catch my breath and the salty tears kept flowing from my eyes. It was a good thirty second break, while it lasted. Before I knew it, Antonio began to thrust again.

"W-what?! But I already came!" I protested.

"But I haven't." And Antonio thrusted even deeper while maintaining his quick speed. I felt something in me start to break as Antonio changed the angle of his thrust multiple times. He's looking for some-

"Aaaaah! There!" I shrieked as Antonio repeatedly thrusted at my prostate over and over again, sending sparks of pleasure and pain coursing throughout my entire body. The point where the pain molded into pleasure for me.

"You're so tight, it feels so good inside you." I never heard him say such things after all, he's only been taunting me and it's so fuckin' hot and sexy. I watched Antonio's expressions but it was hard to focus if he repeated thrusted at my prostate. But I can see he was about to cum. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked at me, shocked.

"G-go ahead, c-cum." I repeated his exact words to him, except I was more shaky.

"Same to you, you're hard again." I hadn't notice the throbbing pain in my member, I was too focused on getting Antonio to cum. Suddenly, I felt his pace quickening and he leaned closer towards me.

"Aaah! You're going so f-fast like…fuck!" I couldn't get my words in perfectly since he was hitting me harder, deeper and I was wetter, much wetter than before.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled as he reached the peak of his orgasm, his body tensing up and releasing inside me. I shrieked at the odd feeling of warm, wet, sticky semen inside me. To end it all, he laid a rough, harsh kiss on my lips, forcing his way inside and winning dominance when our tongues fought. He journeyed a little lower and sucked at my neck, leaving a mark where he had kissed. He slowly pulled out of me and there was a strange feeling of absence since I've grown used to his hard member inside me.

"Lovino," I didn't reply, everything felt too good. My breath refused to return to its normal state and made it seem like I was panting for more. Antonio was still on top of me, still holding me down. "you're trembling." Under him, I was trembling for sure. My feet had long lifted off from the mattress and I could feel them twitching on Antonio's perfectly tanned waist. He exploded a load on me and the liquid continues to flow out of my previously tight hole to which Antonio fucked the life out of.

"Antonio…" I said in an almost whisper but he still heard.

"Yes?" He replied, unlike me, he wasn't the one who came twice but it sure feels good as hell.

"You're the reason I'm trembling." And I kept trembling, unable to stop myself from the wonders that just happened.

"I know, I know, _mi amor_ …" That's a different name. He never used that one before on me. "Now you know why it's called a punishment. Do you like?"

"Very." My thoughts drifted into future times where he would be "punishing" me a loads more and the thought of that is fuckin' sexy.

"By the way, before I fucked you up, were you a virgin? I forgot to ask you." I felt my cheeks flush in deep red by that question.

"W-why should I tell you?"

"Ah, so you were. Well, good news for you, you are no longer a virgin thanks to me, of course."

"I didn't say anything!"

"But it's so easy to tell, you're not very good at hiding stuff, Lovino." That last part when he said my name sounded so sex-driven, so goddamn hot. What do you expect, he's still a little lustful and he slurred it a little. "Plus, any non-virgins wouldn't be screaming and shrieking as loudly as you did."

"Fuck you." I didn't bother arguing back since there was no way to argue back. How can such a oblivious seeming person figure me out so quickly?

"Ah, but I already had. Fucking you, I mean." He smirk his same childish smile with a little bit of mischievousness on the side.

Too tired from arguing, I drifted off into a deep slumber as I've lost all my energy to keep going.

"Sleeping, _mi amor_?" I didn't reply with my words, I just flashed him a weak middle finger and drifted off to sleep with the smell of our rough sex. 

Click.


	5. Chapter 5: His Eternal Servant

**Chapter 5: His Eternal Servant**

The sunlight peeping from the curtains woke me up first. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt a bruising pain in my rear. As I lifted my hands to rub the sleep out of my eyes, one moved with the sound of metal and didn't reach my eyes.

What the fuck?

I moved my right hand again and continued to hear the metal moving. I turned my head to see what was immobilizing my hand and saw that it was handcuffed to a post attached to the bed. And I couldn't move to release it. Antonio was still asleep, his body extremely close to mine. His head laid on my chest and his lips were extremely close to my nipple. One leg was in between my own and were only a few inches below my member. If I moved in the slightest, he would hit one of these causing me to become immobilized once again.

"Antonio, wake up." I said but he wouldn't wake up, I'd have to actually move him to wake him up. I shook him with my free left hand. "Antonio, wake up." I repeated, a little louder this time. Due to my carelessness, I moved to much that his leg knocked against my member.

"Ah! Aaah!" When I started to moan in pleasure, Antonio finally woke up. His lazy green eyes scanned my body then at my face, which was bright red.

"Buenos dias, Lovino~" He's still not awake yet, still in his deep slumber.

"W-wake up, you asshole!" And Antonio continues to shift his leg ever so slightly, making me tremble with every movement. "By the way, what's with the handcuffs?!"

"Oh, I had to make sure you didn't do anything suspicious while I was asleep." Damn! This guy thinks of everything possible in order to keep him safe from me. "By the way, I like having you close to me."

"You handcuffed me to the bed and you sleep in such a position where I cannot move with being immobilized, you're such a sneaky bastard!" I glared at his stupid childish grin and if my right hand was the one handcuffed, I would've slapped him right there.

"I'm gonna go shower, mi amor." He rolls out of the bed but first "accidentally" hits my member again and I begin to tremble in bed again.

"Damn you Antonio!" I yelled when he left the room. The bastard wasn't as dense as I thought. I could he had thought of all of this? Well, to be honest, he had plenty of time since I fell asleep first.

God, this wasn't a good way to start of a Summer morning. My rear hurts, my dress is now all fuckin' soiled and this was one of my favorites too! My wrist hurts and I'm surrounded with so much cum that I might as well be bathing in it!

As much as I would like to blame Antonio and curse him off the Earth, I have to admit, I love the way he treats me. Nice to me during the day, vicious and sexy during the night. Even though my ass hurts like a bitch, I still crave for that kind of pleasure.

I need more.

I want more of him. I want him to punish me more. I want him to touch me and get excited because of me. I want to touch his large, hard member and suck him off.

I felt my body gradually growing red just thinking of the things I want to do to Antonio. The throbbing pain once again returning to my once limp member. My breathing hastily quickened as I imagined the ways he'll hurt but pleasure me.

Am I just a bitch in heat?

I heard footsteps come closer to the bedroom and I tried my best to hide my hard member under my dress. Antonio walked into the bedroom once he finished his shower, his tanned chest bare and drips of water fell from his bare skin to the towel he has wrapped at his waist.

"Why are you not dressed?!" I yelled, I didn't want to see his bare body since my hard was slowly going away. Now, I feel the throbbing pain again coming back to my member again but more slowly, I haven't thought of anything erotic, yet…

"I just got out of the shower, so I was getting my clothes." He said it so nonchalantly like it was normal to walk around naked.

"Why didn't you bring your clothes with you? Idiot…" I rolled my eyes, trying my best to not look at his muscular body.

"There's no space to put it. Besides," He looked at me with that mischievous smirk again. "You seem to be enjoying the view." My cheeks immediately went hot and I could feel my face flushing red.

"S-Shut up! No one would enjoy seeing your fucking body!" I started to flail my arms around but I completely forgot that I was chained up to the post so my wrist started to red up in pain. "Let me go!"

"Why can't you shut up and be patient?" He started to fumble with the towel wrapped around his waist and wiped away the remaining droplets of water.

"Change somewhere else!"

"But it's more convenient than leaving and coming back in here."

"Shut up, you have the whole day! Screw convenience!"

"Sorry, mi amor. You can't control me." The second I saw the towel untangled from its place, I looked away before the towel fell to the floor. I didn't look at Antonio one bit until I heard keys jingling and he was suddenly above me, reaching for the keyhole.

"Ah!" When the keyhole unlocked, my wrist instantly fell onto my stained dress, all red and swollen. "That really hurts, you bastard."

"Go shower, you smell like cum."

"That's you're fault, you ungrateful son of a-"

"Just go." His voice was more stern and forceful and that strangely sounded, hot…

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"I'll bring you some. Go." I for some reason do not trust that all he will do when he's in there, but his voice is getting sterner by the second so I might as well listen. I could take this opportunities to escape, but he probably locked all the exits. I could steal a knife from the kitchen or find a blade, but he probably hid them all away. He's not dense and I wasn't going to test that theory.

I headed to the bathroom he had told me to go to when he was giving me that tour a while back. Once inside, I stripped down to nothing, throwing every article of clothing into the basket that has dirty clothes inside. I stepped into the clean, still wet shower and reached for the faucet. Adjusting the water to the right temperature, I started to wet my body first. Luckily, I was able to escape the room before Antonio can point out my hard that I tried my best to cover. I tried to make the water warm enough so it can calm down my hard member.

I was busy washing myself down that I didn't notice Antonio walk into the bathroom. He quietly slid open the shower door and slipped in with me. I still hadn't notice him but I felt a strange presence. The first thing Antonio does is wrap his arms around my waist and I drop the loofa in my hand.

"W-wait are you doing?!" I demanded, I felt myself trembling under his control, recognizing the familiar feeling from last night here now.

"You think I didn't notice your hard? You're not very good at hiding these kinds of stuff. It looks painful, so I'm gonna help you, mi amor." I tried to swat him away but I was growing weaker under his control.

"I don't need your help!"

"How did this happen in the first place? Were you by chance thinking of me?"

"S-Shut up! You're such an ass!" I yelled and tried to squirm my way out of his grasp. When I thought that I finally had escaped, he grabbed my excited member at its base.

"Aaah! L-let go! Let go, y-you-Aah!" He loosened his grip a little and began stroking up and down very slowly. "L-let go, you f-fi-fiend!"

"Fiend? I'm only trying to help sooth your pain." His breath hit my neck sending chills down my spine and back. He cornered me in the shower where I place both of my hands on the wall, trying to keep my balance. Antonio began to streak faster and faster, trying his best to make me moan louder.

"Aaaah! I-I'm-Aah!"

"You're cumming?" HIs speed only quicken each time I cried out, fueling on the passion. My fingers curled up and I began hitting the wall because of the sensation. Then, all at once, my back painfully arched back and my entire body seized up. The sticky liquid landed on the shower wall in front of me and I fell to the floor, trembling.

"W-why did you do that? Y-you're wet now."

"So are you, if you know what I mean, mi amor." Damn him and him pointing out my accidental innuendos. "Be a good servant and clean up your mess."

"Servant?! Since when did I agreed to be your-"

"Ever since I've taken you last night." He's referring to last night when he brutally raped me right there at that moment. No remorse either, his only goal was to punish me. "Thanks to your actions, you are now my personal toy, I was waiting a while to get one."

"T-toy?! What are going to do to me?!"

"What do you think? Experimenting and I'll just leave it at that." He said, stroking my hair and pulling some parts really gently. "By the way, you have fifteen minutes, we're going out."

He left the shower, probably to change out of his wet clothes. I watched the door close, speechless. What did he mean we're going out? I stood up very slowly, still a little weak from earlier, and washed off the cum on the wall with the shower head. I continued to completely wash myself, dry myself and put on the clothes he left in the bathroom.

The clothes he left for me, were all for a girl. Pale pink panties made of a thinner piece of fabric with a little rose pink bow at the elastic waistband. A maroon dress that reached my ankles, the sleeves had lace on them but it still covered most of the skin on my arm. A large, tan sunhat with a rose pink ribbon tied around the base with a large bow on top. There was also ribbons beneath the hat so I can tie it under my chin. He left a pair of white sheer tights that only reached up to my knees. And a pair of dark maroon shoes. I put on the clothes and adjusted the hat several times before exiting the bathroom. fifteen minutes, he says. I think I spent a good ten minutes in there.


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Reward

**Chapter 6: A Little Reward**

I left the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, which still smelled of last night. Antonio sat at the end of the bed, where there was no cum, reading some sort of book. He glanced up from what he was reading and sat there, staring at my get-up.

"You dress up nice." He compliment, getting up from his seat and walking towards me. "We have about three minutes before we leave and I know how to spend it." He pulled the hat I spent so long adjusting down my head so that my face was more accessible. He traced my lips with his thumb and brought it down to my chin. He tightened his grip on my chin and pulled my in closer to his face.

"What are you doing?" I said with a little of a lustful tone since I only got off a little while ago.

"Well, I need to reward my toy every once in a while, right?" He kept bringing my lips closer to his own, ready to gobble me up.

"Right…"

Our lips finally made contact and just as I guessed, he gobbled my mouth in seconds. Our tongues collided with each other, fighting for dominance. Within a few seconds, Antonio won dominance over me and pushed his tongue farther down my mouth. I couldn't breathe properly and I had to pull away, releasing from his control.

He only pulled me back in for another, more forcefully and we fought again, I lost again. I tried to push him away with my hand on his chin. I got him off once and my finger fell in his mouth, holding his tongue down as I turned my head away to catch my breath. His free arm pulled my hand out of his mouth and grabbed my face with his other hand and forced me into another deep kiss.

I finally gave up and ran my hands through his hair, making a mess. I grabbed his hair and pushed it against me so he would go a little deeper. He licked around my mouth, eventually licking my teeth and going back to push my tongue down. His tongue finally retreats and his grip loosens so I loosen my grip as well.

We kept holding each other in our grips but Antonio lets go to readjust the hat on my head.

"Time to go." He says finally. "Did you like your reward?" Still dazed, I simply just nodded while looking at his perfect thin, tanned face. He leaned in close to my ear and I felt his hot breath on the shell, bringing shivers down my spine. "Keep being a good toy and there's more where that came from and better."

We went downstairs and to the front door. Antonio opens the door and before he exits it, he turned and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. He grabs my hand and pulls me outside, him then following. We leave the large cottage and follow the dirty road out of the woods.


End file.
